After the Storm
by Foxy Kurama
Summary: A storm frightens Hiei, but once its past Kurama shows Hiei why storms are beautiful sequels 'I Will Do Anything'


After The Storm

Hiei was on his way to Kurama's house, it was getting dark, when it started to rain. Hiei really didn't mind getting wet, so the rain didn't bother him. He saw a flash of lightning in the sky; then came the thunder. Hiei jumped, it was the thunder storms he didn't like. He sprinted towards Kurama's house, stopping at the tree outside his window. He jumped up on the sill and knocked gently on the glass. Kurama barely heard it over the oncoming storm. Hiei knocked louder. Kurama looked up from his book and saw his love at the window. He opened the window just as another clap of thunder roared. Hiei jumped onto Kurama; the thunder was so close!  
Kurama laughed a bit, "Hiei, are you just really glad to see me, or are you afraid of the thunder storm?"  
"I'm not afraid," Hiei replied, still a little scared. Kurama laughed again and kissed Hiei's head.  
"It's ok, the thunder can't hurt you."  
"I said I wasn't afraid." The thunder clapped again and Hiei hid in a corner. Kurama smiled and beckoned Hiei to sit on the bed with him. Hiei reluctantly came out of his corner and darted across the floor to Kurama's bed. Kurama took the blanket off his bed and wrapped it around Hiei and himself. Another clap of thunder and Hiei crawled into Kurama's lap. Kurama noticed the storm was getting closer.  
"Why don't we play a game?" asked Kurama, trying to take Hiei's mind off the storm.  
"Hn." Kurama smiled and left Hiei on the bed for a moment to bring some games out of his closet. He brought out Monopoly, Chutes and Ladders, a deck of cards, and some poker chips. Hiei thought Monopoly looked interesting so they played that first. Kurama picked the dog piece and Hiei was the shoe. Kurama explained the rules to Hiei, who sat, confused, with the blanket around him, on the floor across from Kurama. After three rolls Hiei gave up. "This game is stupid; there are too many rules."  
"Ok, why don't we try something simpler," replied Kurama, reaching for the Chutes and Ladders box. After a game of Chutes and Ladder's Hiei got bored.  
"Don't you have any other games?" Hiei asked, the storm slowly fading away. "We could play cards. I could teach you one of my favorite games; one that I used to play as Youko." Hiei looked interested now; what was Kurama's favorite card game? He used to play it as Youko? Kurama saw Hiei's eager expression and started to shuffle the cards. Poker was the name of the game. Kitsunes love to gamble and Kurama was no exception. Hiei liked this game; he was a fast learner, and once Kurama had taught him, he beat the kitsune almost every time. Kurama wasn't a sore looser though, he didn't make excuses like beginners luck or blame it on the fact that he hadn't played in such a long time. They played many hands and before either had realized it, the storm had blown over and the night was peaceful again. Kurama opened the window to breath in the fresh damp air. It was so nice after a spring storm. Walking silently down the stairs, Hiei following, Kurama rushed to the door walking into the purified night. Kurama slid gracefully over the porch railing and stepped lightly into his garden. He lifted up a drooping rose bud. Hiei was amazed. It seemed the world was a whole different place. It seemed so peaceful, so calm. Even the plants looked happy, serene. Kurama smiled happily at Hiei. "Isn't it beautiful after a storm?" he whispered softly. Hiei stared silently at Kurama's garden of roses, it was indescribable, the way it was, beautiful, calm, tranquil; all those words came so close, but it's not the right feeling. Kurama breathed in the fresh air. It was amazing, indescribable. The plants seemed to talk to Kurama, but not say anything, kind of like Hiei. Like the rain helped you understand the way everything was, and yet, you couldn't describe it with words; it's just that... it's useless trying, there's no words perfect enough to describe it. Kurama beckoned Hiei toward him. Hiei climbed over the rail and stepped into Kurama's garden. "Look," Kurama said, holding up a small rose bud, "to think something as beautiful as this is kept alive by what frightens you." Hiei opened his mouth to remind Kurama that he wasn't scared of thunder storms, but then decided not to ruin the moment and kept silent. Kurama walked over to the base of the willow tree that seemed to form a curtain around its trunk. Hiei followed seconds later. Kurama embraced the moment, pulling Hiei close. Stroking Hiei's perfect face he kissed his love, holding him close, like the greatest treasure in the world. Hiei returned the kiss, holding Kurama just as close. The way they felt was so great, so beautiful, it was as indescribable as the world after the rain.

I know this chapter/sequel was short but the next one will be longer (this story/series is getting a lot longer than I expected) 


End file.
